This invention relates generally to an inflatable device, and more particularly to an inflatable container or cooler for holding ice and products such as beverages to be cooled therefrom, the container including a peripheral component for drawing away and capturing melted water so as to prevent water from remaining within the container enclosure.
Inflatable or foam-filled devices for advertising products are becoming increasingly popular in stores and in magazines for advertising products. These devices are typically enlarged representations of the products which they are advertising with respect to shape or logo printed or otherwise affixed to the advertising device. It has been discovered that an enlarged inflatable advertising device can also serve as a storage container for products to be sold. For example, these containers can hold beverages in a bed of ice so that the beverages are ready to drink when removed from the container and thereafter purchased. A drawback with such containers is that the melted ice within the containers can pose a hazard should the container leak or otherwise be damaged. This problem is especially acute in states where laws prevent water from accumulating in such containers.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an inflatable container that avoids the above-described drawbacks of prior inflatable containers.
In one aspect of the present invention, an inflatable container comprises a support wall defining a storage cavity. The support wall includes a flexible material forming at least one air chamber that when full of air or other gas forms a structure for holding ice and other material received within the storage cavity of the support wall. Provision is made for draining melted ice from the storage cavity. Preferably, a drainage compartment communicates with a generally lower portion of and is disposed external to the storage cavity defined by the support wall for drawing melted ice away from the storage cavity and into the drainage compartment.
In a second aspect of the present invention, an inflatable container comprises a base and at least one sidewall coupled at one end to the base to form a storage cavity. The sidewall includes a flexible material forming at least one inflatable air chamber that when inflated with air or other gas forms a support structure for holding ice and other material received within the storage cavity. A drainage compartment communicates with a generally lower portion of and is disposed external to the storage cavity defined by the base and the sidewall for drawing melted ice away from the storage cavity and into the drainage compartment.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an inflatable container comprises a base including a flexible material forming at least one air chamber including a valve that when open permits air or other gas to pass therethrough for inflating or collapsing the base, and that when closed permits the base to be maintained in an inflated state. At least one sidewall is coupled at one end to the base such that the base and the sidewall form a storage cavity. The sidewall includes a flexible material forming at least one air chamber including a valve that when open permits air or other gas to pass therethrough for inflating or collapsing the sidewall, and that when closed permits the sidewall to be maintained in an inflated state. The base and the sidewall when inflated form a support structure for holding ice and other material received within the storage cavity. A bladder is generally disposed external to the storage cavity defined by the base and the sidewall, and communicates via a conduit with a generally lower portion of the storage cavity for drawing melted ice away from the storage cavity and into the bladder.
An advantage of the present invention is that the inflatable container prevents melted ice from accumulating within its interior cavity and thereby posing the threat of leaking water.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description and accompanying figures.